Briarheart's Destiny
by FreezyFreezy
Summary: The Dark Forest has grown and defeated the clans. Moons later cats who survived remake the clans again. Stoneclan, Fireclan, Lakeclan, and Darkclan. Now; a new prohpecy has been revealed and Starclan cant help but wonder if the past will repeat itself.
1. Prologue

Black figures circled around a small pool; the stars reflecting there light on the surface. If you had stepped any closer, you would have seen displeasured emotions on the faces of the cats standing close to the pool. One, finally with an angry glance at the water, started to speak. "This is unbelievable! This cat could not destroy the whole world; nor save it."

Another cat stepped back, obviously deep in thought. "I have heard the prophecy. This cat is destined to save or kill. She may be persuaded by the dark forest cats to join there ranks. And saying she isn't capable of things wont help her follow the right path." she said crossly. "We must believe; for the cats in the clans still living only have belief also. Are we all but deprived kits?"

This time, a tom stepped forward. "The clans have died and were born again as different ones. We Cannot let this happen again-do you remember what happened? From us dividing. All the clans were lucky that any cat alive still remembered the old clans and was smart enough to start them again even though it took time. We must NOT let the past repeat itself."

Finally, every cat there nodded his or her head, satisfied for why they should believe. "So," said the cat who had first broken the silence, "What is the prophecy?" the she-cat started.

All of a sudden, there was running sounds and a Silver grey tabby with sightless blue eyes appeared in front of them. The other cats gasped in amazement. Finally, when every one was done gasping, the tom spoke. "I was one of the for from the old clans. I witnessed what I and the other three done wrong. This time; there is only one who holds it all on her shoulders alone. Someone must send a sign to her. Warn her of what responsibility she must hold in the future. Warn her of the dark forest…"

The other cats nodded steadily, this cat was one of the smartest in all the clans. This was a very smooth plan to them but the one from the four wasn't sure what consequences would follow. Suddenly, a cat broke the silence. " What IS the prophecy?" he repeated.

The silver grey tabby closed his eyes. "Only cats who have lived long enough can know." An as he left, he thought it over in his head…He thought what woudl happen if this Mud chose the wrong path.

"Mud shall defeat heat

or all chaos will break loose

and the clans will perish a second."


	2. Stoneclan Alliance

STONECLAN

LEADER

**Stonestar~ **Grey she-cat with yellow eyes with white paws and a white chest going from stomach to the bottom of his tail

DEPUTY

**Rocksplash~ **White tom with dark grey splashes and green eyes

MEDICINE CAT

**Silverstreak~ **Grey tabby tom with a white muzzle, belly, chest, and paws with green eyes and a silver streak running from the top of his head to his back to his tail

WARRIORS

**Raccontail~ **Dark brown tabby tom with white 'socks' and amber eyes

**Splashwave~ **Blue and white tortoiseshell she-cat with pale grey eyes

**Silentwind~ **Nimble grey and white tabby she-cat with pale blue eyes

**Robinegg~ **Cinnamon and white she-cat with robin egg eyes

**Earthpelt~ **Chocolate Brown tom with pale blue eyes. Once a loner.

**Sparrowpelt~ **Red-brown tom with green eyes and a white marking on his chest, white ear tips, paws, and tail with some tabby markings

APPRENTICES

**Windpaw~ **Grey and white tom with green eyes speckled with yellow

**Gingerpaw~ **Ginger an white she-cat with dark orange-almost-brown eyes

**Snakepaw~** Dark brownout tabby tom with amber eyes

**Ravenpaw~** Black tom with a white bottom jaw and 'socks' with pale green eyes

QUEENS AND KITS

**Goldenrod~** Golden speckled she-cat with a mixture of spots and stripes all over her and orange eyes

(Briarkit- Chocolate brown she-cat with blue eyes and with a darker brown speckled back, Brightkit- White and pale golden she-cat with pale blue eyes)

**Hawkfeather~** Pale brown tabby she-cat with minimal white markings and green eyes

(Thrushkit- Brown tom with a white bottom jaw and paws with amber eyes, Brownkit- Brown and white she-cat with green eyes and some stripes)

ELDERS

**Fuzzypelt~** Light brown tom with white paws and yellow eyes

**Mousetail~** White tortoiseshell tom with a deep brown tail and brown milky eyes

**Clan Total:**

She-cats: 10

Toms: 8


	3. Chapter 1

**(Authors Note:)**

**Lifepaw- Thank you Thank you !**

**Other Person- Thank you for the review :3 **

**Oh yes and I changed the Medicine Cats design; he's now a black tom with a silver streak running form the top of his head, down his back, and to the tip of his tail ^^ so yeah ;3 He looks way cooler now.**

A golden speckled she-cat with spots and stripes scattered across her pelt sat in a small den with a pale brown tabby with white stripes and green eyes. She sat with two little kittens curled towards her stomach, mewling pitifully. One was white with pale golden splashes all over her and pale blue eyes. The other one was a chocolate brown she-cat with unusually mesmerizing blue eyes and a speckled back.

While the mother sat licking her two kits, a tom walked into the nursery with a gruff nod. He took his attention back to the other queen and let out a soft purr. The tom had a soft spot for the queen; but that was to be expected because they were mates and those were his children. A small brown tom with a white bottom jaw jumped onto the the gruff looking tom with a meow of happiness while the brown and white she-cat with some stripes and green eyes hesitated when she walked up to her father.

As the golden speckled queen observed the family reunion you could she the disappointment in her eyes of her mate not checking in on her. But it wasn't his fault.

They had gone out on a patrol searching for a badger that had made its nest dangerously close to camp. Earthpelt had been on the patrol for tracking it and killing it and had been hurt when another badger had come up behind Earthpelt and nearly crushed him. He was currently being treated for a broken rib and paw with bruises and scratches. But the queen felt hope for her mate to recover because Silverstreak was an excellent medicine cat.

As she turned her thoughts back to her kits she thought how cute and adorable they were. She loved them so much; and she feared for them and others. You see; leaf bare wasn't far away in the distance and already only a short amount of prey could be caught each day to keep the cats from starving.

The queen looked at her messy dull coat that had once been a bright golden color; which had given her her name, Goldenrod. Goldenrod, she thought, this name suits me still. She thought about her kits, Brightkit and Briarkit. Perhaps Brightsplash for Brightkit and…Briarlight…but she thought this name didn't suit her well. The queen kept on thinking. "No…Briarkit…you will be Briarheart." she whispered for even she could tell this kit cared so much for everything from the smallest leaf to the biggest twoleg. She thought everyone deserved a chance.

A grey she-cat with white paws and a white chest going from there to her stomach to the bottom of her tail with what seemed like glowing yellow eyes paced inside her den, obviously agitated. A black tom with a silver streak from his head going to his tail with fiery green eyes sat quietly with his tail neatly curled around him.

"Stonestar; there is no need to get upset. Starclan has told me they will be sending a sign to her any day now. Surely there is no reason to whine. Starclan have spoken there wish. I have talked to Yellowfang- a cat from the old clans. She and another silver grey tabby have spoke to me. Warned me about the prophecy. We will guide her on the right path; for her heart is to big for any cat to train her to hate." The medicine cat known has Silverstreak replied calmly.

Stonestar's eyes flared. "You tell me to sit back like a little kit and perhaps watch the clans fall apart for the second time" The leader meowed loudly with anger.

Silverstreak shook his head. "No Stonestar. I wish for you to sit back and wait and see what she does when she is given the choice. In the mean time we must slowly place her paws on the right path."

The leader seemed to calm for she started to speak again more softly. "Silverstreak, my loyal medicine cat, I fear I will join Starclan soon."

"How many lives Stonestar? How many lives do you have to spare?" Silverstreak demanded. He had been trying to find out for the last moon and a half but Starclan refused to tell him; which had angered him.

Stonestar stepped forward with pain in her eyes. "I-"

"You must tell me!" He exclaimed. She dropped her eyes to the floor. "Now; Stonestar. You must tell me now."

"None."


	4. Chapter 2

**(Artist Comments:)**

**Thanks guys for the really nice and inspiring reviews! It really means a lot-seriously ^^ thanks! So yeah ^^**

HINT BEFORE READING:** This chapter isn't mainly about Stoneclan. Guess which clan it is! First person to guess right gets something. Oh yes and please when you review tell me stuff I could improve on and what is your favorite scene in the chapter; thanks!**

A brown tom with what looked like a muddy pelt and dull yellow eyes sat before his leader; shaking. He had called him in for some strange reason and wasn't sure what was wrong. Perhaps Flamestar wants to assign me to a special mission, he thought, that must be it!

As the leader looked up at him he decided that it wasn't. He had decided he had done something wrong- something very wrong to anger his leader so much. His leader had a dark ginger coat with white paws and amber eyes. He looked him up and down. His frown turned into a snarl of anger and the warrior took a scared step back. Finally the brown pelted warrior spoke. "W-whats wrong Flamestar? What is bothering you?"

The leader let out a snort. "Don't lie Mudpelt. I know exactly what your up to; you and Starclan are planning to kill me and the rest of the clan!" he exclaimed with a growl.

Mudpelt took a step back. "No- never! I am a loyal Fireclan warrior." he insisted. "Why would you think such a thing."

"I have my reasons!" he snapped. He took a step forward, lashing his tail from side to side. he let out an angry hiss.

"Then tell me!" Mudpelt exclaimed, his temper rising. He sheathed and unsheathed his claws. His back was arched and he was starting to bare his teeth in anger.

Flamestar simply took another step forward and hit Mudpelt in the face with his unsheathed claws; leaving a large, deep gash on his forehead. Mudpelt faltered and stumbled back; shocked. "You. You will try to defeat us and then all my plans will be ruined!" Flamestar proclaimed, barring his teeth. "You must be disposed of. You cannot ruin my plans!"

"What plans!" Mudpelt growled. "I am a loyal fireclan war-" before he could finish Flamestar pushed him, making him loose his balance. He fell and blinked up to see Flamestar above him, with one paw planted on his chest, keeping him from being able to breathe and rise.

"Please…" he begged. "Please…" he let out a shaking cough and started breathing feebly. "I-I can help you defeat…defeat what ever you want defeated. I pretended to be with Starclan..I-Im with you." Mudpelt lied. Truth was; he had no idea what his enraged leader was talking about. He just hoped that he had said the right thing to keep himself alive a few minutes longer.

Flamestar's eyes lit up in delight. "Oh! Oh! I understand now.." he stopped talking and bent towards him in till he could feel his breath on his neck. "We must talk about this elsewhere.

"Wait." Mudpelt said, pushing Flamestar off him. Hmm…there must be a prophecy to go along with this thing, he thought. "Tell me the prophecy one more time."

Flamestar rolled his eyes in disgust. "Is your brain as small as a mouse!" he cleared his throat. "Mud shall defeat heat."

Mudpelt looked up, slightly alarmed. Then he was confused. "Wait; thats it?" He was very confused. That couldn't be it; prophecies usually held more meaning then that. There must be another part of it he didn't hear, he thought. Mudpelt quickly pledged to Starclan he wouldn't tell Flamestar about his doubts.

Flamestar nodded then. "Yes bee-brain. Then; suddenly, his eyes darkened. "You shall be held as a prisoner for now.

Mudpelt's eyes widened, and he let out a 'no' as he was dragged away by two of the fiercest toms in the clans.

Flamestar let out a sigh finally when he was gone. "I must tell the dark forest about this!" and with that, he made himself comfy in his nest and closed his eyes in till he fell asleep in which he woke up in a forest that would always be dark and never lighten.


	5. Chapter 3

**(Author Note:)**

**Lifepaw- Thank you and lol it was suppose to be mysterious and confusing. ^^ Yes, Flamestar's a bad kitty. ^^ **

**Frostyshimmer- Your right Frostyshimmer! It does happen in Fireclan. And you get a thing now c: Thats my favorite scene too! And your right; this story is getting interesting. (:**

**c: This is in Briarkits view. :D**

**This Chapter is detected to: Frostyshimmer. Go check her out! **

A chocolate brown she-cat with a darker speckled back and blue eyes jumped onto her sister; making her squeak in surprise. "Gotcha!" Briarkit declared, jumping off. Her sister, a white and light golden she-cat with pale blue eyes, looked up with anger. "You cheated!"

"Did Not!" The she-cat flashed back. She sat down then, calming herself so fast it was unusual. "Lets do something else. How about we get something to eat? Im starving!" She exclaimed.

A golden speckled she-cat with a mixture of spots and stripes scattered on her pelt walked out of the nursery. "Your always hungry Briarkit." she teased. Briarkit, the chocolate brown one, blushed from embarrassment. And with that; a powerful rumbling sound came from her stomach. Everyone burst out purring and laughing at the same time.

Briarkit's sister laughed the loudest. "Briarkit-your stomach is an endless abyss!"

Briarkit's ears pricked up. "Huh? What does 'abyss' mean, Brightkit?" Brightkit rolled her eyes at her sister and started to walk slowly to the fresh kill pile. Briarkit followed, still wondering what the weird word meant. "Please tell me!" Briarkit begged after she had picked out a small mouse. Her sister shook her head as she picked out a vole.

They went to sit over by the nursery and Thrushkit and Brownkit tumbled out in a ball of fur. "Stop it!" Brightkit exclaimed shoving the kits apart.

The brown tom with a white bottom jaw licked his chest to smooth the ruffled fur sticking out everywhere. "Sorry Briarkit." he licked his fur again. "Brownkit was teasing me."

Brightkit rolled her eyes. "I was the one talking Thrushkit! Not Briarkit." With an embarrassed lick, he murmured sorry and ran back fast to the nursery.

His sister, Brownkit, a brown and white she-cat with green eyes and some stripes rolled her eyes. "Thrushkit is such a mouse brain!" she exclaimed and Brightkit nodded hastily. "He just completely ignored us…" Brownkit exclaimed. Then; she narrowed her eyes. "Thrushkit cant keep his eyes off you Briarkit!"

Briarkit looked taken aback. "What! Thrushkit docent like me like that." She exclaimed. "Were just-good friends!" Brownkit and Brightkit rolled there eyes and muttered 'sure', but loud enough for Briarkit to hear. "C-can I just eat my food!" Briarkit exclaimed angrily, turning her back to them. She tried to push her thoughts of Thrushkit away and took a tough bite of mouse. It was cold and chewy. But it still tasted good. After she had finished the mouse, she gave thanks to Starclan and quietly walked back into the den, ignoring Brightkit and Brownkit's gazes.

Briarkit sat down next to her mother, Goldenrod and shut her eyes. Soon sleep came to her and she found herself in a dream.

The place was very beautiful with the grass and sky filled with stars. As she walked around, she noticed cats too that were living in this place and they too had stars on their pelts.

While she was walking, taking in her surroundings, she saw a grey animal run by. It was mouse! Excitement filled Briarkit and she quickly started to stalk it, Windpaw and Snakepaw had taught her how to stalk a month ago and thats how she knew. Finally, she got close enough to the mouse to pounce. Her eyes filled in delight; then she pounced. She had got the mouse! She quickly killed it and gave thanks to Starclan. Right when she was about to eat it, a cat had appeared in front of her. "Hello young one."

Briarkit took a step back, surprised. "Who are you?" The cat was had greasy long furred with a scar on the top of her nose with half a right ear and yellow eyes. "What do you want?" Briarkit asked.

The she-cat let out a cracky laugh. "I am Yellowfang from the ancient clans. " Briarkit was pretty sure she wasn't lying because she looked ancient. The cat narrowed her eyes as if she knew what she was thinking. "Looks are but clouds covering the sky, young one." She cleared her throat with difficulty. "I am hear to bring you a message."

Briarkit's eyes widened in shock. Was she going to become the next medicine cat? Dread filled her. She wanted to become a warrior!"

Yellowfang's eyes softened. "No kit, you will be a warrior-with power." Did that mean she'd be deputy-even leader? "Perhaps." she said answering her thoughts. She sat down with her tail neatly curled around her paws. "I have an important message for you. You can't tell anyone it." Briarkit promised she wouldn't with all her heart. "I have a prophecy for you to hear." Anticipation filled Briarkit.

"Mud shall defeat heat

or all chaos will break loose

and the clans with perish a second."

Briarkit's eyes widened in surprise. Who was mud? Who was heat? Whats going to happen to her family and clan? Terror filled her. "Don't worry." Yellowfang said, her voice softened again. "Just followed the right path…"

The right path…The right path…The right path…Briarkit woke up with big eyes. Sadness filled her then. She wouldn't be able to tell anyone about the prophecy. Not even her leader or deputy or medicine cat...


	6. Chapter 4

**(Authors Comments:)**

**Lifepaw: Mine too! And okay; thanks for the advice! ^^**

Stonestar stood on the top of her den which had a set of rocky steps to get to it. She noticed the cracks and small holes in the grainy pale yellow material. Her green eyes rested on a particular cat below. She was just a kit; but her decision would mean the world. Stonestar also noticed the she-cats sister, with wide eyes. She had her chest puffed out; as if they were becoming apprentices. Stonestar laughed silently. They still had a two moons in till they would become an apprentice. Stonestar took her gaze back to Thrushkit and Brownkit's gaze. With a meow of happiness they trotted to the rock where they could be seen. Her gaze then flickered to the two new warriors she had announced. Windflight and Snakefang. They were very promising warriors.

Stonestar cleared her throat and quickly went through the rituals. "Thrushkit, Brownkit; please step forward." With nervous gazes the two kits quickly made there way forward. "From this moment on Thrushkit, you will be known as Thrushpaw." She dropped her gaze to the warriors awaiting who would mentor the anxious kits. " Earthpelt; you will mentor Thrushpaw. I hope you teach him your excellent hunting and battle skills."

Stonestar purred as she watched Earthpelt and Thrushpaw touch noses. She had noticed Earthpelt had a soft spot for Thrushpaw-something Raccontail didn't have. She then turned to Brownkit. "Brownkit, from this moment on you will be known as Brownpaw." She turned to Windflight. "Windflight; I know you have just become a warrior but I believe you have a lot of things to teach to her and us. I hope you pass down your quick thinking and skills to Brownpaw." Brownpaw and Windflight hesitated, then touched noses. Windflight was obviously nervous about being a mentor with so little experience in ordering cats. Having an apprentice would help him learn that skill; and hopefully give him enough experience to one day be deputy-if Rocksplash picked him of course. There was only a matter of time though. Stonestar knew sometime this season she would lay down her last life and join the ranks of Starclan.

The leader turned her gaze back to her clan mates, wanting to know if they approved of her decisions. Snakefang cast a jealous look at Windflight and Brownpaw who were talking quietly to each other. He obviously thought he would have been a better choice. Inside her mind, Stonestar secretly worried over this such young cat. He showed so much anger and emotion. This was dangerous, after all the Dark Forest was rising.

She then turned her head to Mousetail and Gingerpaw who were comforting Splashwave. She looked very disappointed. Stonestar did not know why she hadn't given her an apprentice even though she was now one of the senior warriors. She looked distraught. She even looked a little depressed. Stonestar then wished she had more kits to apprentice. Splashwave obviously deserved to be a mentor. Stonestar then promised to herself she would be Brightkit's mentor.

Briarkit looked up in wide eyes at the highrock. The clan was already separating but she was surprised about something. She realized something. She wanted to be the best warrior she could. But then she remembered she HAD too. Her spirit lowered. She had to be or all her clan mates would die. She secretly then wondered why she been placed with such a huge prophecy, made to balance on her such small shoulders. She wasn't even a warrior yet! Why did Starclan tell her this now? Why not in till she was an apprentice. She could hardly sleep as it was and now she had nightmares about dark figures hurting her clan mates.

She watched as Thrushpaw bounced with happiness. Her father was now his mentor, and he'd take up all his time. She secretly wished Earthpelt hadn't become a mentor but then regretted it. That was selfish of her. She knew how much Earthpelt liked him. How Thrushpaw looked up to him. They made a good pair.

Then; another thought came to her. Would Thrushpaw not have anytime for her now? They were best friends sorta. Very close. Always had each others backs. And now; he and her father were somewhat being taken away from her an she wanted to cry in sadness out loud. Nothing was fair. How could she be so important?

Silverstreak sat in his den muttering about how his tansy and dock was low. He then decided to make a trip in the territory and find some herbs to stock up again. He was about to get up and go ask Stonestar for someone to help when he saw two cats walk in with a moan. It was Fuzzypelt and Mousetail. Oh Starclan; what now, he thought with an angry tail twitch. "Sit down he ordered." making some quick nests. They stumbled down and moaning again. "What happened?" Silverstreak demanded with annoyance. He was not in the mood to deal with cranky elders!

Fuzzypelt spoke first, "We ate a bad mouse." Mousetail nodded with another moan afterward. he then closed his eye with a sigh.

Silverstreak thought fast and gathered up honey, juniper, mallow, heather flower, and poppy seeds. Silverstreak mixed up the honey, juniper mallow, and heather flower. He quickly gave it to each elder and ordered for them to eat it. He let out a satisfied sigh as they both did. he then gave two poppy seeds to each elder to sleep while the herbs worked there magic.

He stepped out of his den and spotted Splashwave sharing a mouse with her daughter, Gingerpaw. "Splashwave, can you look after Mousetail and Fuzzypelt while I go out to collect herbs? They both ate a bad mouse and have a belly ache."

Gingerpaw and Splashwave sprang up. "Mousetail has a belly ache? Is he okay!" They exclaimed, worrying for there relative. Reluctantly, Silverstreak calmed them and sent them to his den to look after the now sleeping elders.

He padded up the yellow rocky steps to Stonestar's den. '"May i come in?" he asked, with an irritated sigh he heard the meow of 'okay' from his leader and stepped in. "Im going out to collect herbs. Who should I take with?" he waited for an answer but was discomforted by Stonestar's silence.

"Hmm…take….take.." she paused then straitened her stance. "Take Briarkit and Brightkit." Silverstreak stood still for an instant.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." That was good enough for him! Silverstreak quickly shuffled out of her den and to the nursery to find Briarkit and Brightkit.


End file.
